1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures for containers which include a sealable pour spout. In particular, the invention relates to such a closure in which a spout automatically pops up each time a replaceable cap is removed.
2. Background Information
In some container applications it is desirable to have a spout for dispensing the contents of the container, and in some instances to have a frusto-conical section which funnels the container contents to the spout. While in some containers the frusto-conical section is a permanent rigid part of the container itself or of a closure for the container, in others it is flexible and movable between a convex configuration for dispensing the container contents and a concave configuration in which the spout is stowed, at least partially, within the container. Examples of such "nestable" spout assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,018; 2,993,628; 3,093,273; 4,295,583; and 4,422,563. In these closures, the flexible frusto-conical section snaps over center in passing from the convex to the nested concave configuration and thus a force must be applied to move it from the nested position back through center to the convex configuration. In most cases, the nestable spout is pulled through center. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,273, the force required to snap the nestable spout assembly from the stored convex configuration to the deployed convex position is provided by the force of fluid in the container as the container is turned over.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,239 discloses a closure in which a convex flexible disc supporting a spout is deflected downward and placed in compression by a cap screwed onto the container. The disc remains convex throughout and the compression forces bias the spout against the cap to form a seal.
There has developed a need for a dispensing closure for a container such as for dispensing drinks which is provided with a frusto-conical section to direct the fluid to a spout which is nestable to save space during transport and storage, and which automatically deploys for use.
There is a related need for such a closure which will operate effectively despite prolonged storage.
There is a further need for such a closure which can be easily and economically manufactured.